Abandoned
by Oblivious Ninjas
Summary: after Mello runs away from Whammys, Matt's feeling kind of depressed, and everyone wants to get close to him, now that his violent best friend is gone. What happens when he actually does let some close to him, as Mello was to him? Written by Miki.
1. Chapter 1

Abandoned.

**_Miki._ **This is my attempt at a Matt story. I'm sorry for any mistakes and such, as I'm on my iPod.

Disclaimer. I don't own Death Note, or Matt. Because God knows what'd I do if I did. I do however, own my OC. Suck on that, ;D

Sum-after Mello runs away from Whammys, Matt's feeling kind of depressed, and everyone wants to get close to him, now that his violent best friend is gone. What happens when he actually does let some close to him, as Mello was to him?

Abandoned. Chapter 1. Matt

.

Mello was gone. Just like that. Gone. Apparently he had ran off to avenge L's death, and beat Near. Roger said he had basically given the successor spot to Near, so I really didn't understand why he still wanted to beat Near. Mello's just weird like that, I guess.

Anyways, a bunch of new people have arrived, and I'm in charge of showing a few around. Great. Normally, Mello would do this, scare the new kids to death, and I would give them "apologetic" looks, but I really didn't give a fuck about them.

"Matt, are you listening?" I was snapped out of my daydream by Roger.

"Yeah, yeah." I muttered. He had token my DS, and I missed it terribly.

"What're you supposed to do?" Roger dangled my DS in front of my face. I simply stared at it.

"Go get the new girl on first floor." I responded robotically.

"Good boy." Roger tossed my DS to me. If it wasn't for a quick reflex somewhere in my body, the game would have smashed on the floor. That would've been bad. I mean, sure it had survived Mello's rages, and there were a lot of them, but I had never dropped it once. I rose from the chair and took left.

Second on the right, second on the right. The directions were repeating in my head. When I finally found the room, I pulled out my DS and started on my game of Zelda. I stood there for a minute, waiting on an angry person to open the door, and meet Mello's raging face.

Then I realized he was gone. I took matters in my own hands, and kicked the door.

"Yes?" a small voice spoke up. I lifted my head from Link and looked at the girl. She had black hair, with purple on the bottom. I noticed in the background, she had a Zelda game on pause.

"Roger told me to come get you." I went back to my game. "Follow me." she closed the door, as I started walking. I noticed she was shorter than me, around 5'3, 5'4.

"what're you playing?" suddenly she spoke from beside me, peering at my screen. I paused the game, and looked at her.

"Look, I'm not here to be your friend. I'm only here because my best friend just ran away from here, and the greetings were his job. Now I have to do the damn things." I sighed and walked faster. Then I realized I just spilled some of my emotions for a complete stranger.

Nice going, Matt.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to see what you were playing." the girl looked at, and played innocent. I shook my head and continued my game. The whole way to the cafeteria I felt eyes on the back of my head, and caught the girl staring at me.

"Uhm. There a problem?" I looked at her. She immediately pointed at the goggles around my neck.

"What's with those? Is there a swimming team here or something?" she asked blankly, still staring. She was really beginning to piss me off.

"I like wearing them, okay?" I turned and kept walking."I don't question you about why your hair is two different colors, so don't question me about the stuff I wear."

"stripes make you look fat." She said bluntly. I turned to her.

"Look, I'm not the violent one around here. That guys gone, and you better feel lucky he's not or you would've just got an earful and possibly ran back to your room crying." Her mouth dropped a tad. I could already tell that Mello had rubbed off on me a lot. "I'm not the talkative type, but you're starting to get on my nerves. Cafeterias straight ahead." She walked on without a word and got in line.

As I entered the cafeteria, I was greeted with a chorus of my name and "heys", something I'm not used to.

I lied, this was a new world I had just entered into with out Mello. I cursed at him under my breath, and I hoped a part of him was telling him that I was getting ready to be attacked without his violent nature protecting us.

I walked to the farthest corner, and prepared to meet my doom, and instantly, I was starting to regret having Mello stick up for me a lot. I had a mouth, and I had backbone, but Mello had enough of that attitude to stick up for half of the orphanage. I just let him do his thing until he got tired of fighting.

Now, if I don't make myself clear to everyone, I'll end up being a pushover, and that's more than likely not gonna happen. So, bring it, children of the corn, what've you got in store for the quiet game nerd, now that his anger management-needing is gone?

.

Nah. I think this story's going to turn out good, if I going the right directions. I hope it does. Again, I apologize for any mistakes, and probably the shortness of the chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Miki.**_ Ohmigosh there's been like, 5 people favorite my story and add it to alerts, I'm fangirling through my sick body right now. And I'm not very confident in my writing most of the time. But thaaaank you readers! You make my day better. ^.^

_Disclaimer. I'm keeping my OC a secret. :3_

**_Abandoned. _**

_Chapter 2_

_Matt._

I waited. No one came. I was really surprised that no little kids were running up to me and pulling on my shirt and pants, wanting to play on my DS. To which I would respond, hell no.

I spoke too soon. A group of girls sat down in front of me, and a few beside me. I hated Mello with a burning passion right now.

"Where's Mello?" A small blonde asked.

"He's gone." I muttered. "Now, please go away. I've almost beat Mario." A chorus of fake, high-pitched giggles entered my ear.

"You're so funny!" A black haired girl punched my arm. I paused my game and eyed them.

"Now, I know you don't expect me to have an attitude and shit since Mello stuck up for me a lot." They all nodded. Great, to them apparently I was the nerd kid who Mello defended. "Just get away from my table. Now."

"Fine, grouchy." one girl muttered, and they all got up mumbling about how alike me and Mello actually were. I went to tap the unpause button on the touch when I noticed my stylus was gone. I really hoped none of the girls stole it from me so I would have to go talk to them to get it back. I really didn't feel like walking over half of the cafeteria to get there. I'm lazy, yes.

"I think you dropped something." A girls voice said from my right. I turned my head and all I saw was my black stylus in a hand with silver-y painted nails.

"Thank you." and I plucked it from the hand. For a few minutes, the girl didn't walk away. When I turned my head to inspect, she was sitting in the corner playing her DS as well. The only thing I really took notice about her was that she had long dark brown hair. She looked back, and I instantly went back to my game.

"Mizuki?" A voice called. The girl in the corner got up and brushed her pants off and ran to the voice. I got up and went back to my room. Roger was giving me a the next few days of school off, to get out of my "depression." I wasn't depressed. Okay, maybe a little. Mello was basically my only friend here. Then again, I could take this to my advantage and get emotional, every time I see chocolate, and have a mini heart attack whenever I see someone in all black, or with short blonde hair. Maybe I wouldn't have to go to school then.

No, I'd be in a mental institution. That wouldn't be good. I'd be in restraints, and then I couldn't play my games, and I actually would go end up going crazy and end up murdering some poor innocent bystander. I laughed at myself for over thinking things.

"Ah, DS or playstation?" I stared at both consoles. "Wii? Nah, I'm too lazy to." I took notice I was talking myself and inanimate objects. This was the true sign I was going crazy without Mello here. My consoles were going to be my only friend. I decided to name them, but quickly forgot the names.

A knock at the door startled me. I walked swiftly to it and faced the perpetrator at my door.

"What?" I answered with a hint of annoyance in my voice. It was just a little kid.

"Do you mind if I can borrow a few games?" the boy looked at me.

"Sorry, kid. I've beaten almost every game I have, and the memory's full." I lied. Yes, I play a lot, but do you think I would be the games too easily? That would be boring.

"Oh. Well then, bye!" and the kid was off. Huh. I'm never letting a kid borrow my games if they're going to run off as soon as they get it. My games are precious to me, if something happens to even the case, I'll bitch-flip. I walked back to the games I had set up, and decided on the playstation. Now to choose a game. I went through my collection at least three times, before finding a good one.

"Aha!" I said, rather loudly, and hopes no one was outside my door. I put in the Zelda game, Mello had bought me for my birthday a few months ago. I hadn't played it yet, but this is the sane game I had beaten several times, and ended up losing the game altogether. I moped for days when that happened. I pulled the station close to the couch with care, then threw myself back on the couch and prepared to beat this game.

My life is so exciting, right?

Gag me with a baby spoon this chapter was lame! I'm having writers block again, and it sucks ass. .

I love you readers. :3


	3. Chapter 3

_**Miki.** _Sweet Jeevas I've never been so happy to have a story that people actually read. :3

Disclaimer. If you can guess who the OC is, I'll make Matt do caramelldansen later in the story. x3

Abandoned. Chapter 3 

Matt.

I was so close to beating this game for at least the 6th time when there was a knock on the door. I paused it, grumbling about how I should put up a sign saying "Warning: Intense gaming inside. Do not disturb." it's not like anyone'll pay attention to it, though.

"Yes?" I opened the door to yet another little kid. He handed me an envelope and said it was from Roger. I told him thanks, then slammed the door in his face.

"Roger sends me a suspicious envelope. I wonder what this could be." I've really got to stop talking to myself. I sat down on the couch, and the first thing I saw was, THERAPY. Great, Roger thinks I'll go crazy without Mello too. The sessions were all about dealing with the loss of someone close to you. I mean, my best friend ran away to beat Near. It's not like he died or anything, right? I shook the thoughts off. Thinking of a dead Mello was not helping my situation right now. Another knock appeared on my door, and I was half tempted to scream 'fuck off' and go to sleep, but I decided to be somewhat of a gentleman and open the door.

"Matt. How are you feeling?" Rogers voice said, before I could open the door all the way. I was debating in whether to act crazy and breakdown now, or wait till therapy.

"I'm good. What do you need?" I played with my goggles.

"I see you got your therapy schedule." He nodded at the envelope in my hands.

"I don't need therapy. I'm holding up just peachy on my own." I blurted. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You're starting to act like Mello, Matt. And that's not a good sign." I stared at him. He knew good and well I was not turning into Mello. I don't see my self with blonde hair anywhere in my life time. Or eating chocolate. I never knew how he could stomach all that.

"I'm turning into Mello? So you're suggesting I'm going to be Whammys new bully, right?" I wanted so bad to slam the door in his face, and show him I didn't need his fucking therapy. I'm a guy, we don't go cry to strangers when friends run away. We mope around for a bit, then get over it.

"That's not what I'm saying, Matt. Just try to come to the sessions?" He pointed at the envelope.

"I don't see why I need them in the first place, but if it gets me out of class, I'll go." and after that he left. I stood in the doorway, trying to understand Roger. He was so complicated. No wonder everyone hates him.

"Matt?" a high voice spoke, and I we snapped out of my daydream, about Roger getting attacked by Goombas.

"Whaa?" I looked over to where the voice spoke. It was the girl from the other day. Not the one who called me fat and suggested I was on a swimming team, the one who sto- I mean, found my stylus at lunch. She had her long brown hair back in a ponytail.

"I overheard you and Roger talking." she spoke. Great, not only does she steal stylus's from unsuspecting people, she also eavesdrops on conversations between two people. "I have to go to the therapy thing too."

"It's group therapy?" I groaned. It was bad enough I had to talk to some stranger, now I had to talk about my feelings in fronts of more strangers? Just take away my games, and let me rot in my room forever.

"I know. I don't see why I'm in there." She stared at me. "I mean, my roommate got moved. It's not like I'm going to kill myself or anything. Roger thinks I've been moping around. No one will talk to me, what else am I supposed to do?" She smiled awkwardly.

"I feel ya." I said, without revealing anything about Mello's disappearance. "Roger is well-known for his overreacting to small things." We both laughed.

"Well, I best be going." She nodded. "See you in therapy."

"Yeah, see ya." I nodded her off and shut the door. I had never been so pissed at Roger in my days here. I went and took Zelda out, and put in the most violent game I owned. Mortal Kombat, picked out the toughest guy on here. Then I chose the weakest, and took my anger out in him. Can you guess who the weakling was? If you guessed Roger, you deserve a high five. But not now, I'm fighting.

Blahblahblah. Matt in therapy? xD I wonder how this is going to go. :3


	4. Chapter 4

_**Miki.**_ I have writers block, so please excuse this suck ass chapter. T.T and any mistakes.

Disclaimer. My OC. I own that. kthanks.

**_Abandoned. _**

_**Chapter 4** _

_Matt._

After that superly awkward conversation with the stylus stealer, I went to sleep. And slept for what seemed like ages. I had dreams about me being Link, me being Mario. And getting ate by Goombas. That wasn't a pleasant dream. When the alarm went off beside my bed, I had a mini panic attack. I shot straight up in my bed ad stared around. Okay. I was in my room, not in a zombie apocalypse setting. No more Left 4 Dead before bed. I hit the snooze and laid back down so I could catch up in reality.

"MATT." A voice screeched from outside my door, and I panicked again. I stared at the door and silently wished a horrible death upon the screamer. "MATT. Get up." the voice still screamed. I rubbed the side of my head and made my way to the door.

"I'm up, I'm up. Jeez, calm down." I opened the door to an angry Roger. I take that back. When was he not angry? He stood with his arms crossed ad stared at me.

"Are you going to get ready for your session?" He looked down at me.

"I guess I'm going to have to now." I rubbed my blurry eyes. He closed the door and said something about being back in 30 minutes to get me. I wanted to go to sleep and just change 5 minutes before Roger came back, but I hadn't showered since the day before yesterday, and I was probably starting to smell like death. When you don't have to go to school, you're showering lacks a bit. I walked to the little closet beside the small bathroom. Mello had everything organized. And I hated it. I reminded myself to re-do the order of the towels and crap in this thingy. I grabbed a towel, and a change of clothes and headed to my doom. Mentally, I kept reminding myself to try and not fall asleep in the shower. I'd rather be in therapy than dead.

I took my time, getting the water at just the right temperature and changing out of my pajamas. Momentarily I thought about just sticking my head in the shower and washing my hair, and just putting a ton of deodorant and cologne and shit. Nah. I jumped in, and stood forever. The time ended up getting away from me, because I heard Roger banging on the bedroom door. It scared me out of my daze and I turned the water off. Roger was screaming at me to hurry and that I was going to be late. He was such an over thinker. I wrapped the towel around let my wet red hair just drip. Roger busted in my room by the time I exited my bathroom.

"Matt you need to hurry! Don't you want to seem like a good student here? We don't need to be late on the first day." he was pushing me to my closet.

"Its not the end of the world if we're late, Roger. Calm it." I muttered. "Now go so I can change and then we can leave for hell." He rolled his eyes at me, and closed the door behind him as he exited. I stared at the closet and just started grabbing random clothes.

"Matt!" Roger screeched from behind the door. "You're going to make Mizuki late too. She was ready before you." He sighed. I flipped off the door, and wished he could see it. He was still screaming at me after I had changed, and put my goggles on. I stuffed my fully charged DS in my back pocket, and shook my head somewhat dry.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." and I rushed out the door. The girl who was eavesdropping on mine and Rogers conversation was there. I remembered that she had to do this therapy crap too, and made mental notes to keep the DS as far away from her as possible. She smiled at me, and I returned a fake one. Right now, all I wanted was to be back in bed, sleeping.

"Matt? Are you going to just stay quiet the whole time, or are you going to introduce yourself?" Roger stared at me.

"I'm Matt." I bluntly said, making no effort to shake her outstretched hand. I simply nodded.

"Mizuki." She smiled a horribly fake smile at me. Roger led us to the car, and no conversations were made on the way. The ride to the office was about as awkward as ever. The girl, Mizuki, kept looking at me. What her problem was, I had no clue. She was probably wondering where my DS was so she could torture me and steal my stylus when I wasn't looking. And I had prepared a plan should such a thing happen. Well, it wasn't really a plan. More like, "keep the DS as far from her as possible."

The ride seemed to last forever. Didn't Whammys have a therapist? You'd figure with a bunch of depressed kids, tired of being on the bottom of the list, and a few suicides here and there, Roger could show some compassion as to get a therapist. But no, Roger was actually just about as heartless as Mello was. Maybe even more. Roger would do anything to get away from the hectic-ness that was Whammys, so I actually wasn't surprised when he said the meetings weren't at Whammys. Roger stared at me, the whole time from leaving Whammys, to the clinic office thing.

After we got settled in, we went around and introduced ourselves, I basically zoned out the entire time. That's how therapy went. Shitty. Just like I guessed.

I have no clue how long it's been since I last updated. I've had complete writers block, and school and staying with _**Kairi.** _Yes, I know that doesn't seem like a lot, but for my pathetic social life. It's a ton.


End file.
